Un Recuerdo a Destiempo
by The Awkward Bon
Summary: Ruby no recuerda la confesión de Sapphire y cuando finalmente regresan sus recuerdos, ella se ha marchado lejos para trabajar en la investigación Pokémon a mayor escala. Ya es tarde para recuperar lo perdido... ¿o no?


**Disclaimer:**

Pokémon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, sus personajes no me pertenecen y este fanfic fue realizado sin fines de lucro.

Drabble dedicado a Gagz, Arika, Lyrieth y Nicrogolem.

Notas de la autora al final del fanfic.

**Un recuerdo a destiempo**

Eso tenía que ser memoria selectiva. Le había costado horrores declararse, tan abierta, tan sentimentalmente; tan atípico de ella, para que ese odioso muchacho lo olvidara así como así.

Pensaba que era alguna clase de señal, y que no debía volvérselo a repetir, quizás porque el destino los separaría y una vez más se olvidarían el uno del otro. Pasarían años antes de volverse a ver, si es que llegaban a hacerlo de nuevo.

Semanas atrás recibió una invitación de la región de Kanto, por parte del reconocido Profesor Oak para trabajar con él, en su Laboratorio de investigación. Era prácticamente un sueño trabajar con el investigador Pokémon más importante del mundo.

Últimamente no había coincidido mucho con Ruby, no tuvo oportunidad de contarle, o realmente no hallaba el valor; no sabía cómo decir adiós.

Preparando sus Pokémon para partir, tomó una decisión; una forma de despedirse que haría felices a dos corazones, por lo menos. Faltaban pocas horas para marcharse, al amanecer, y tomó todas sus pokebolas y su equipaje, y emprendió su camino.

* * *

"..._debí decir eso en un momento como este, pero si no lo decía... si no has cambiado de opinión volverás a Johto después de esta batalla. Nuestro tiempo juntos es muy corto. Mi corazón se romperá en pedazos pensando que nunca volveré a verte. Esta es la primera vez que siento algo así…... quizás me había enamorado de ti... la vida es extraña, ¿no es cierto? "_

Una calidez invadía su rostro, sacándolo de su sueño. Sus orbes se abrieron lentamente, la mirada rubí rechazando de inmediato la luz que llenaba su habitación. Ya despierto, aunque somnoliento todavía, intentó rememorar el sueño que estaba teniendo. Una dulce y conocida voz le hablaba conmovedoramente, diciéndole palabras que jamás había escuchado. ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? Se parecía tanto a la de Sapphire, y el sueño se sentía tan real. Se esforzó y trató de recordar un poco más sobre su sueño.

— ¿Acaso fue eso un sueño? ¡Arrgghhh!— una aguda jaqueca le detuvo todo pensamiento y una serie de imágenes y sonidos se agolparon violentamente en su cabeza.

Se recompuso unos minutos más tarde y aclaró sus pensamientos. Una batalla Pokémon junto a Sapphire, una petición para no irse a Johto… tantas cosas que no eran sueños, claramente: eran recuerdos que había olvidado. Pero lo más importante, había olvidado la confesión de Sapphire. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante? ¡Qué estúpido era!

Sin embargo, no cabía en sí de la emoción, tenía que salir a buscarla. Ella no había mencionado nada al respecto luego de que hubiera perdido esos recuerdos, y no se imaginaba lo difícil que le tuvo que haber sido vivir ocultando lo que sentía.

Todavía adormilado, se alistó para salir, no sin antes revisar a sus Pokemon y salió de su habitación. Detuvo sus pasos en seco al cerrar la puerta, creyó que era su imaginación pero volvió a entrar para asegurarse de que no había visto una Pokebola de más.  
Sí, en efecto, una Pokebola adicional se posaba junto a las otras, y al acercarse, vio que era un Pokemon que no era suyo.

— ¡El Minun de Sapphire! ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Corrió inmediatamente a su base secreta, ella siempre se encontraba allí investigando sobre Pokémon. Entró y buscó y no halló absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera un indicio que alguien hubiese estado allí por largo tiempo.

Sin más, se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa de los Birch, casi destruyéndoles la puerta por sus violentos golpes.

— ¿Quién rayos toca-…? ¿Ruby?

El profesor Birch le abrió la puerta al jadeante pelinegro, que tenía impresa en su cara una mezcla de desesperación y rabia.

— Profesor… ¿está Sapphire en casa?

— Oh, pero ella dijo que hablaría contigo antes de irse— el hombre suavizó su expresión y palmeó el hombro del muchacho— ella partió esta mañana a Kanto, para trabajar en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, Ruby.

Su mundo se vino abajo tras escuchar tales palabras. ¿Se había ido justo en ese momento?

— Pero… ¿cuándo va a regresar?

Un pesado suspiro provino del profesor.

— Hijo, ella estará trabajando en los más grandes proyectos de campo de Oak, no la veremos por varios años. Lo siento mucho…

— No…

No podía ser. Dejó al padre de su amiga concernido en el umbral de su casa y corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar la suya, y al entrar a su habitación para buscar a sus Pokémon, vio que su Plusle y el Minun de Sapphire estaban fuera de sus Pokebolas, durmiendo con sus cabezas juntas. Ellos siempre habían estado enamorados y acababa de comprender por qué le había dejado algo tan valioso: al menos ellos sí podrían dedicarse su amor.

Pero él no se iba a resignar. No iba a permitir que el tiempo borrara sus memorias y se olvidaran de nuevo. Así tuviera que viajar solo al otro extremo del mundo, buscaría a la única persona con la que se sentía a la perfección y se quedaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

— ¡Chicos, nos vamos a ir a un largo viaje!

Equipado con sus Pokémon, y un bolso con ropa, hilos y agujas, partió a toda velocidad con la esperanza de llegar a Kanto pronto y poder demostrarle a su chica de mirada zafiro que no había olvidado sus sentimientos y que cumpliría su promesa.

Enjugó una lágrima que pretendía perturbar su rostro e inició su marcha.

— ¡Kanto, Sapphire allá vamos!

*****Owari*****

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Pokémon? Yo? Esto es nuevo y raro para mí xD**

**Esta es mi primera historia de Pokémon, y debo aclarar que no sigo ni la serie, ni el juego ni el manga, fue un drabble que hice para practicar y que Arika-chan y mi novio Gagz me ayudaron con su amplio conocimiento en el manga de la serie, pido disculpas si hay algo fuera de contexto, aunque pasé horas investigando bien para que no se notara ;_; Debo admitir que me parecieron extremadamente cutes los personajes y disfruté escribiéndolo!**

**Espero sus reviews, críticas y demases, como siempre!**

**Muchas gracias por leer, por favoritear y por los reviews.**

**Ja ne ;D**


End file.
